Lion
A son of a diplomatic affair between a SeaWing prince and SandWing noble lady, Lion and his sister, Delta, have been separated since birth. After their dragonet years, they lost their value in life and now Lion lives in the shadows with his twisted limbs, a side effect of being a hybrid. |-|Lion= This is Bermuda's OC. A P P E A R A N C E Lion is a hybrid, and it’s pretty obvious after looking at him for a while. With mostly SeaWing features, he is more suited for the ocean, but is considerably weaker than the rest of the tribe of ocean dragons in the water. His build is long and pretty bulky, like a crocodile. Lion barely maintains the grace a prince should have, with his slightly deformed back leg and front claw. He would be shunned if not for his royal status, and this fact seems to get him some leverage above others. Still, he’s picked on by other nobility, including his own half-siblings. His scales are an iridescent carribean blue, and shimmer with a sandy gold light, and the jewel-toned colors shift back and forth depending on the light. This is one of his more attractive features (actually probably the only one). His underscales are far paler, along with his fin. His spine is lined with a mix of a SandWing sail and SeaWing frill, and it’s the same color as his underscales. On Lion’s head and neck, he has a SeaWing frill, but it fades into a SandWing sail after his broad shoulders. His eyes are a deep, eldritch green, nearly black. However, in the light, they seem to be a rich, bottle green. Lion’s eyes usually convey sadness or pain due to his position in society. Lion has normal, slightly sweeping horns for both the SeaWing and SandWing tribes. They are a medium charcoal gray and do not shine. His claws and teeth, however, are a pearly, opalescent white. For accessories, Lion usually doesn’t wear much. He can wear more fabric than most of the SeaWing tribe due to his inadequate breathing abilities, but prefers not to. His most common accessories include a pendant with an onyx crescent shape with a gold claw around it. It hangs on a gold and onyx chain around his neck, and was a gift from the SandWing tribe. His sister, Delta, has a similar necklace, but hers is made of pearls instead of onyx. Lion also has an ever-present brace around his left hind leg. It has been twisted by birth defects, and the only way to keep him walking (barely) was to give him a brace made from whale bone. He has carved designs into it over time, and certain parts represent different things - he has one part that he keeps a tally of his years, and the rest is to draw his life, essentially. His ink-stained talons are a punishment of his trade, but Lion would take it any day over the embarrassment he once had when he tried to wield a narwhal spear. The prince isn’t exactly a pretty sight, but he is memorable, in more than one way. P E R S O N A L I T Y Lion is the dragon that’s always picked on, but he still stays pure. His heart is made of gold, and his intentions are true. He wants to do his duty to not only the SeaWings but dragonkind as a family. However, his appearance is something that keeps him from achieving his goals of peace. Lion has always been sad - he never sees his sister, for she lives with Blister in the SandWing palace. He was part of a deal, and after his birth, he wasn’t really worth anything anymore. Delta got everything he didn’t, including beauty that came from blending the sand and sea together. Still, he isn’t jealous. He loves his sister, and Lion actually feels protective towards her. They spent a lot of time together when Blister came to the Sea Kingdom or Coral went to the Sand Palace. Queen Thorn has upheld these diplomatic meetings, but Delta and Lion aren’t always included. Lion doesn’t like his position in society, but he accepts it nevertheless. He believes that everyone was placed in Pyrrhian to do a certain thing. Though he doesn’t know what he was born to do, Lion strives to be the best at what he’s told, because he wants to help those in a similar circumstance - crippled and shunned. Lion is kind of shy, and doesn’t open up to many others. It’s hard to crack his stony facade that he keeps around him, just so he doesn’t get hurt more than he already does. His trust is hard to earn, but once gained, its unwavering. The only way you could lose it is by betrayal. He takes pride in what he does, but is modest to the core. He does things well, but when congratulated (rarely), Lion gives his reply as modesty embodied by spoken words. He doesn’t like being the center of attention, but also doesn’t like it when other steal his spotlight. However, he’s not assertive enough to call someone out for lying. Lion lives a hard life, but his mental ability is not hindered by his crippled leg. His powerful mind makes up for the loss of his able body, and Lion wouldn’t wish his life any other way, surprisingly. He’s a deep thinker, and if one were to delve into his mind one would see the turmoil of complicated thoughts going on at once. A B I L I T I E S H I S T O R Y Lion was “planned” before the beginning of the Great War, when Queen Oasis gave her daughter, Blister, to an unnamed SeaWing prince of Queen Coral’s choice. The marriage agreement was powerful, and the two were to be wed. However, Queen Oasis died, and there wasn’t anyone to keep Blister from doing something wrong. Blister knew that she was expected to carry his dragonet, and let it live. She couldn’t let that happen - have another threat to her throne? No way! She did go through with the wedding, but Blister always had another plan. When it came time for her and the prince to have the dragonet, she replaced herself with a very similar SandWing noble. The prince was out of it, a result of the wine Blister had given him during the festival, so the switch wasn’t noticed. When the eggs were laid, Blister killed the mother off so no questions were asked, just in case the prince started remembering things differently, and also so that the real mother couldn’t stir up trouble with the secrets. The SeaWings were given one of the two eggs, and they took the larger one, much to Blister’s relief - even if this dragonet wouldn’t have her blood, it would be easier to assert her authority over the hybrid if she wasn’t very big or strong. Lion was hatched in the SeaWing kingdom, and celebrated greatly. However, this was the initial look. After he was only a day old, the doctors realized that something was wrong with his leg. They told Queen Coral about this, and she was thouroghly disappointed. They kept this from the public, but it wouldn’t always stay hidden - secrets never do. R E L A T I O N S rp with him to be added. T R I V I A + |-|Gallery= here Design is flexible. G A L L E R Y Thank you so much to everyone that has contributed! I love all his art! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Pearl336)